


victory

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [11]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober, Day 11! A kiss of victory."If you’re just going to mope, I don’t want to hear it."





	victory

“Hikaru,” Akira says heartlessly, because he’s heartless and an asshole no matter how many titles he wins, “stop sulking and play seriously. If you’re just going to mope, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Hey, I earned my right to whine! You didn’t win our match fair and square,” Hikaru says, pouting as he slumps over the goban.

Akira snaps him over the wrist with his own fan -his _own fan_ , the absolute asshole- and ignores the way Hikaru yelps because, again, he’s an _asshole_. But an asshole with a 5-Dan win under his belt, which qualifies him for the Meijin series, knocking Hikaru out of the running. “You played sloppily and that’s why you lost. Don’t get started with me, Shindou Hikaru.”

_If you weren’t so pretty,_ Hikaru doesn’t say. He doesn’t want to start up that whole argument again, but the fall of Akira’s hair, past his shoulders now and only getting longer, has always been distracting and maybe Hikaru was busy visualizing his mouth on the curve of Akira’s neck and not how to defend his territory. Speaking of, “If I had defended over here in the upper-right-“

“Then perhaps you would be moving forward instead of me. But you didn’t, and _besides_ , that wouldn’t have worked because I would have attacked your weak center-“

And they’re off again, arguing louder and louder in the community go center until they end up kicked out as they so often do, and Hikaru presses Akira into a shadowed alcove. This part is relatively new, and Akira goes with ill-grace. But he holds onto the front of Hikaru's shirt, watching him with lowered lashes, still a few centimeters taller. 

“Congratulations on your victory,” he murmurs, kissing the tense bow of Akira’s lips.

They soften under the contact and Akira kisses him back. “Thank you. I’ll work hard from here on out, too. Now, about your absolutely _shameful_ mid-game-“


End file.
